1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a system for providing various services using photos taken with a camera phone. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a method and a system for providing data and feedback, back and forth between a user and another set of at least one client user, using photos taken with a camera phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephones have advanced significantly over the past two decades. In addition to mobile telephones having the capability to make wireless telephone calls, they also now have, for example, a game function, a transmitting function and a camera function. The camera function further allows a user to take a photograph and then send the photograph to other mobile phones and electronic mail accounts. However, the process of sending a photograph is not a process by which a receiver of the image can immediately send live feedback in just an instant.